First Date
by awesomenesshasar
Summary: Of course, Bill has fallen victim to one of Mabel's traps, and as punishment, he has to go on a date with her. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? MaBill.


A/N: Ahhhhh! The plot bunnies are attacking! Well, they've been attacking for a while, but that doesn't matter! I guess. Well, in the midst of all the depressing things I've been writing, I figured it'd be good to take a breather with this one-shot! Finally some fluff! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.

* * *

><p>Bill Cipher was wondering how he got into this situation. He had planned to get revenge on the Pines with a meat sack he had stol- borrowed. But of course someone had foiled his plans, and by someone, he meant, of course, Mabel Pines. Mabel was underneath him, currently watching him hanging in a snare she had set up, and he was looking particularly angry as the blood rushed to his head, making his host's darkened complexion redden. She only stared at him for a moment when he asked, or rather snarled;<p>

"When will you get me down from here?"

She gave a small smile, asking;

"What if I don't?"

"Then you and your family will pay when I get out of here."

"Hah! When do you think I'll let you out with that kind of threat? Besides, can't you get out by yourself?"

The demon's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment, and the blood rushing to his head.

"Shut up and get me out of here already, you brat!" He snarled.

Mabel laughed, and pointed a finger at him.

"So, you mean to tell me the fearsome, all-powerful dream demon Bill Cipher can't get out of a snare by himself? Ha!"

"It's not that funny! Stop laughing! I'll have your head for this! Why the fuck did you set this trap up anyway?! What were you trying to catch, a boyfriend?!"

Mabel stopped laughing and was blushing herself now. Bill raised an eyebrow, when she didn't say anything.

"You actually tried to catch a boyfriend with a snare trap?!" He started laughing himself now, and she glared at him fiercely.

"Shut up! YOU were the one who got trapped in there in the first place!" Mabel stopped feeling angry, and a smile crept onto her face. Bill paled at her expression, already guessing what she was thinking.

"And now that I've caught you in my trap-"

"N-now's not the time for this! Just get me down!"

"-You have to go on a date with me as payback! It's the only way you'll be able to get down from there, anyway!"

"No way! You're crazy if you think I'm doing that!"

"Then I guess you can just stay up there."

The demon let out a pained groan, partly from the pain in his now numb foot, and partly from the agony he would be subjected to with this date.

* * *

><p>The next few minutes were agonizing, with Bill trying to keep what little sanity he had as Mabel tugged him around on a leash. Seriously, what the hell did she need the leash for?! It was humiliating, being stuck in a useless meat sack and being pulled along as though he were some crazed dog, or cattle! It was so degrading! And it itched his neck painfully, leaving a strange rash he knew would hurt a lot in the end. And the little brat was just humming and skipping along, like this was some field trip were she could see his reactions and experiment! This very thought made him growl, and he wanted more than ever to rip the leash off and tackle her into another dimension.<p>

His lovely thoughts about getting his revenge were cut short when she pulled to a stop in front of Greasy's Diner. Of course. She pulled him along, and he gave an irritated growl at her antics. A few people stared at her dragging him around, and one person laughed. Bill knew he'd have to remember to give that person especially awful nightmares. As he and Mabel sat down in a booth, he wanted to sit across from her, but she tugged him next to her. He tugged at the collar around his neck.

"How long do I have to wear this for?!"

"You have to wear it until the date is over."

"How long will the date last?"

"It'll last as long as I want it to."

Bill glared at her as she smirked. When did she get this good at making one suffer?! Did she do this on all her dates? If so, it was no wonder she never kept a boy for long. He scratched at the collar still, feeling the rash hurt. It wasn't the fun pain either, it was just a dull itchiness that spread every time he scratched it. A look of discomfort was evident on his face. Mabel glanced over as Lazy Susan approached them. With a smile, Mabel ordered for both of them.

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes, and he'll have the coffee omelette, please."

The waitress gave him a sly wink -one which he shuddered from- and nodded.

"Alright cuties! I'll have it up in a jiffy!"

Bill gave a disgusted look when Lazy Susan left, and the demon wrinkled his nose.

"I hate coffee! And omelettes!"

"You haven't tried it, have you?"

"Well, no, but still! I hate those two things, so a combination will poison me!"

Mabel chuckled at his reactions.

"You can't tell what it's like if you haven't even tried it."

"I can! And it's awful!"

The brunette shook her head at this, and for the next few minutes she attempted to make conversation. If she was going to torture him, she might as well do a good job with what time she had. The blonde looked extremely annoyed with her, which meant she was succeeding with her plan! Mabel knew he was just itching for something to cover his ears with to avoid her chatter. She caught Bill almost stuffing the ketchup container in his ear just to ignore her. Mabel smirked as his glazed over and he began to hit his head on the table. Why wouldn't she just give him a break?! The only thing he could do was hope that he could hit his head hard enough to make him pass out.

Finally the food came, and Bill looked down at his omelette with a disgusted look. It was all sorts of brown mush, with specks of yellow scarcely shown. It looked disgusting. Mabel noticed his look, and immediately picked up his fork. She impaled a piece, and tied to force it into the demon's mouth. He refused to eat it, shaking his head and backing up as much as he could to avoid the monstrosity called "food". Mabel frowned a bit, and continued to try and put it into his mouth.

"Come on, just eat it!"

"NO-"

The moment he opened his mouth he realized it was a mistake. Mabel saw the opening and struck, effectively forcing it into his mouth. He immediately tried to spit it out, but she pushed her hand in front of his mouth, ready to push it back in if he dared to spit it out. He grudgingly swallowed, and wanted more than anything to gag it back up. It tasted awful! He could already feel the mush begin to digest. It was an odd feeling, and the lurching "food" in his stomach made him want to throw up. Bill wished more than ever he had a gag reflex. His darkened skin turned a pinker color, and he groaned.

"Shooting Star, I don't feel so good... I need to throw up! Let me go to the men's room, okay?"

Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and then you'll disappear! No way!"

"P-please, I really don't feel good!"

"Nice try, but it's not going to work!"

Bill clutched his stomach, and groaned once more. He wasn't used to this bizarre, alien feeling, and it disturbed him. Lazy Susan came over once more, and he weakly turned towards her.

"Now, do you need anything else, or-"

Her question was cut off by the demon vomiting on the ground.

* * *

><p>Bill clutched his stomach, keeling over from the pain in his gut. They had been kicked out, and were banned- probably forever. Oh well, the food wasn't very good anyway. Mabel was genuinely upset, though. She thought he had thrown up just to try and get out of their date. This would have been a great place to end the date of course, but she had decided to drag it out more. Wasn't this enough, couldn't she see that she had tortured him enough?! And he was still wearing that. Damn. Leash. He would have ripped it off if he wasn't so busy trying not to vomit again. He groaned once more in front of an alley way, and stood against the wall for a moment, trying to regain his posture. Mabel gave him a sympathetic look.<p>

"You really feel that bad?"

He glared at her for a moment before snapping;

"Well no shit, Sherlock!"

She shrunk back at this, taken aback at how quick he was to anger. He gave sigh, and dry-heaved for a moment, still trying to get the horrible taste out of his mouth. How could someone stand the horrible flavor?! It was unbearably rancid, and there was absolutely nothing he could do at the moment to get rid of the taste. He glanced back at Mabel, who sighed, and pulled him along. He had absolutely enough of this ridiculous date, and was looking forward to when it ended. Thankfully, Mabel started to guide him home, and he was ecstatic to find the shack was now only a few minutes away.

And then it started to rain.

Hard.

It was changing from rain into pelting hail, and the brunette let go of the leash, giving him time to run away, taking shelter under one of the trees' branches. He gave a relieved sigh, and glanced back to the woman, who was making her way towards some of the trees. He scowled, she could stay in the raining hail, for all he cared! She made him go through those humiliating events, she deserved this! But as he watched her struggle slightly, he felt the smallest bit of remorse. No! He would _not_ help her. That would be insane, even for him!

He sighed.

Bill walked out towards where she was, and conjured up an umbrella. It was a bit small, but it would do.

The brunette shivered as he stared down at her, with piercing yellow eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

He shrugged in response.

"... Do you_ want_ to stand in the hail?"

Mabel gave an annoyed glance, and the two stood there together, facing each other with hushed breaths and blushing faces. The cold flew around them, but when Bill least expected it, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. He felt a strange pulsing in his lower region, and heat rushed to his face. He stood still, only holding the umbrella, not moving. It was strange, why did he feel so... relaxed all of a sudden? It didn't make logical sense, and these damn emotions were messing with his head! He didn't want to feel anything right now, but this new emotion was surprisingly pleasant. He eventually wrapped an arm around her also, smiling to himself.

And the hail eventually stopped. The brunette glanced up at the taller man, feeling a blush appear on her face. She glanced back down, and he laughed a bit.

"Let's just get you home now. No more interruptions."

And so they walked.

And walked.

And walked.

It was a sobering few minutes, with neither of them talking. They just enjoyed the other's company, and were actually disappointed when they arrived at the shack. They stood around awkwardly for a moment.

"So..." He trailed off.

"So..." The brunette responded.

Suddenly, the woman blurted;

"I had fun!"

"... I think I did too. Even if I did barf all over the place and got us kicked out."

Mabel chuckled, and he did too. The pain left him, and he stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, I still have that bad taste in my mouth, you know."

He gave a suggestive smile, and she shook her head.

"Yeah, you wish. Like I'd ever-"

She was cut off by the blonde quickly giving her a peck on the lips and shouting;

"Rememberrealityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldbye!"

He disappeared.

Mabel stood on the porch, shell-shocked. He had just... Kissed her? Was it to mock her? Did he mean it? What did this mean?

"Mabel?"

Her thoughts were cut off by her brother coming onto the porch.

"Mabel, where were you? I've had to work the shack all by myself for the whole day!"

As her brother scolded her, Mabel could only think about the blonde. This was all so confusing! What did this even mean?! The jerk had left her with no answers! But, maybe she didn't need answers, maybe it was staring at her in the face, but that wasn't it... Was it? She finally heard her brother finish speaking, and raised a hand to her lips.

"He kissed me..." She whispered.

"Hm? What did you say?"

Mabel responded by fainting and falling over.


End file.
